Not Dark Enough?
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana POV. No one is convinced that Mirana is dark enough to understand Iracebeth's wrong doings, that she's too young, that she's too naive. Her thoughts on this are quite interesting...T for, obviously, darkness.


_**Paramore song quotes that inspired this—(italics mean the more important ones)**_

"_**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive…"**_

"_**I'm not so naïve, my sorry eyes can see…"**_

"**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top…"**

"**You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole and convince yourself that's not why you don't see the sun…"**

_**Mirana, 19 years old**_

It finally happened. Racy finally managed to steal the crown from me. I was sort beginning to wonder how long she'd wait, honestly. I knew she wanted it back, but in the manner she did it in…it sickened me! She had managed to wipe out all the Hightopps except one. How could someone be that heartless?

I was proud to say that I was very good at the business of Misery. I would regain power. Whether it be tomorrow or in ten years, I will get the crown back. So, with that in my mind, I tried not to smile. I tried not to cry. I tried to be as neutral as possible. But one can only be neutral for so long. When I began to remember the scared looks of all those Hightopps, I sort of broke.

I cried for their lost souls, I cried for my lonely Hatter, I cried for my lonely Hatter's lost family- a daughter, a wife, his entire life in general. I cried for Iracebeth. She had buried herself so deep in that Evil that she couldn't see what she already had- a husband, a sister and parents. She threw all of that away when she gave into that Evil. I cried for myself, even, simply because this was too heavy a burden to place on my tiny shoulders. How would I reassure my people that we would be fine?

How could I promise them that I wouldn't turn into Iracebeth?

_**Mirana, 21 years old**_

Our Champion had yet to come and things were getting worse by the day. My Ladies of the Court were set on not letting me realize what Iracebeth was doing. But it was plain to see. I would pass by a door that was left ajar and I'd hear the people inside speaking of Underland's falling population. I may have been young, but I was certainly not naïve. I was so fully aware of Iracebeth's killings and tortures.

Whenever they'd open that door and see me standing there, I'd turn my sad frown into a fake smile, just to assure them I was fine; that I hadn't heard any of their conversation. In order to avoid those awkward moments, I spent much of my time in the Library, studying about the Aboveland. I only did so because I wanted to be prepared when our Champion came at last.

It was said that she was here before. I heard she spoke with my mother and her sister and Tarrant's father. She was crowned Queen Alice, just because she was so special. She, at the time, didn't know why, but she would when she returned. The Oraculem had told us that she would be 19 years of age when returning. McTwisp went to check every once in a while, but that girl was always on the move! As of now, we had no idea where on that earth the girl was.

_**Mirana, 23 years old**_

Standing behind the table with my potions, facing our Champion, I was finally smiling a real smile. Not that twisted up frown, but a real smile! She had finally returned and tomorrow was the Frabjous Day! But I could exactly convey my happiness to her…I had lived for so long living like I wasn't alive.

"My sister…preferred to study…Dominion of the Living Things," I said, smiling shamefully as I spoke of Racie. "Tell me- how does she seem to you?" I asked, grounding a powder. I had this recipe memorized. I could probably do it in my sleep! Well, I needed something to do when I got a little bored. These white walls weren't good for staring at, either. They got offended very easily.

"Perfectly horrid," she said contorting her face. I wasn't surprised at her answer and, even though her words contrasted each other, I inwardly cringed. Racy was still my sister, no matter what.

"And her…head?" I asked, gently, showing a general size with my hands.

"Bulbous," I smirked. One thing I wasn't afraid to show was my joy at Racy's defining flaw. She deserved it, after all.

"I think, she may have some kind of growth in there…something pressing on her brain." Well, that would certainly account for her bad decisions. "Three coins from a dead man's pocket," I said, moving down the table. "Two teaspoons of Wishful Thinking," I added, using Thack's knife to measure it.

"You can't imagine the things that go on in there," she said in disgust. I froze, clutching the knife with all my strength.

"_Of course I can! Even you are convinced that I'm not Dark enough to picture her doings! I very well can! In fact, they go on here too! No one has ever looked deep enough to see it!" _I screamed internally, all in a matter of seconds. Those things did go on here. Every thought Racy had during the day, every memory she relived…it was played back in my head when I slept. I knew every wrong-doing she ever, well, did.

"Oh yes I can," I muttered Darkly, hoping to show her that I was exactly like Iracebeth. We continued on our conversation, but I kept thinking about Racy.

And that upside down frown came back.


End file.
